To love, Honor, and Kidnap
by QueenAisha
Summary: AU Kenji Harima is prince with a bad attitude; while he’s out one day he meets a peasant girl named Tenma, the only one who would dare to oppose him. He quickly falls for the girl and asks her to marry him. When she turns him down he gets another idea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble

Itoko sipped her tea calmly as a plate went flying across the room. Her cousin was having another one of his moments just because his breakfast was too hot. "You need to settle down." She said softly. "You almost hit a maid…again."

"Screw the maid." He said and sat in his chair, taking a drink of wine.

"You know," Itoko said and dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin, "Your high ranking position may have women throwing themselves at you, but with that attitude, you'll never get any young lady to love you for you. A loveless marriage is an unhappy one."

"I don't plan on falling in love or getting married."

"I don't believe that for a minute." She said. "There has to be someone you like."

"Not at all." He told her, leaning back."

"Kenji, you should at least try to look." She thought for a second. "What about that girl you were engaged to? Eri?"

Kenji Harima nearly choked at the mention of Blondie. No way in hell he'd marry her. "That stuck up brat? Not on my life. Our parents tried to arrange it but I put a stop to it.

"You're so stubborn." Itoko said. "One day soon, you'll meet a girl who'll knock you right off of your feet; you won't even see it coming.

"Whatever." Kenji said standing. "I need some air."

**Elsewhere:**

"Oh Yakumo," Tenma sang, looking over the grocery list one more time. "Are we going or not?"

Yakumo hurried and slipped her shoes on. "Yes, I'm sorry to keep you waiting sis."

"No big deal." Tenma said and checked her pigtails in the mirror.

Tenma and her younger sister Yakumo lived together in a small house near the woods. They lived alone, their parents died long ago in a fire when the two of them were just children. They worked hard and looked to each other for support, both financial and emotional. Sometimes they had trouble making ends meet and were a little late on the rent but the son of their landlord, Kentarou Nara, liked Tenma and convinced his father to be patient with the girls.

They never worried much about living alone; they had neighbors looking out for them. Everyone in their village knew and loved them, they loved Yakumo's polite ways and how she was so helpful and they loved Tenma's bubbly demeanor and how she could cheer even the most depressed person up.

The two of them left the house to get something for dinner tonight, usually Tenma shopped alone because Yakumo fell ill so easily but today Yakumo insisted that she felt well enough to tag along and pleaded to go.

"Come on Iori," Yakumo said to the little kitten she kept. Iori followed Yakumo faithfully and Yakumo followed Tenma.

Tenma looked at the list once they got into town and looked at Yakumo. "We can get strawberries today if you like Yakumo, we have enough and our rent is paid, I think it would be a nice treat." Tenma smiled happily, her pigtails bouncing.

"That sounds nice Tenma." Yakumo said softly. "I've wanted to get some."

Tenma and Yakumo got their strawberries and almost everything on their list, they knew shopping would take a while with all the friends they had living here who stopped and talked to them. It was all going fine and well.

Until Iori jumped from Yakumo's arms

**With Harima:**

Harima rode his horse into town, not really caring where he went, as long as he had a little quiet time. He had threatened the guards into not following him so closely but he knew they were nearby, watching.

His ride was going smoothly until a little back cat ran across the street, startling his horse and nearly causing him to fall. The horse was soon followed by a girl. "Iori!" she called ran, startling his horse even more.

"Hey!" he snapped at the girl, getting the attention of her and everyone who was nearby. "Watch where you're going kid!"

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, shaken. "I didn't mean to-"

"You're in my way!" he snapped again, but the girl didn't budge.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"I'll show you sorry," he said, grabbing a whip and raising it, perfectly ready to strike the girl down, she tensed up as he raised it high but he never struck her, the whips didn't get to reach her, it was being held by someone.

The girl looked royally pissed with him as she held the business end of the whip. "You okay Yakumo?" she asked, worry in her voice. The girl she ran in front of didn't respond and that only seemed to piss her off more as she turned her head to glare at him. "You could have killed her!"

"She should have watched where she was going!" Harima yelled, by now, all eyes were on them.

"Tenma!" a woman in the crowd yelled. "Let it go!"

"No!" Tenma yelled back. "He owes my sister an apology!"

Someone came up to Tenma and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Tenma, do you know who he is?"

"I don't care Nara." She snapped. "Yakumo apologized for running into the street, now he needs to apologize for this!" she yelled, tugging the whip that she never once let go of. "I don't care if you are prince Harima! You apologize!"

"Tsukamoto!" Another person in the crowed yelled. "Get away from him!"

"Mikoto!" A girl yelled. "Come get Tenma!"

Tenma's blue haired friend hurried out to her and gripped her hand. "Come on Tenma, let's go get your shopping done."

"Not yet." Tenma told her and pulled her hand away, motioning for Yakumo to stand beside her. "Now," she said up to Harima. "Apologize and I'll leave."

Harima growled lowly, but still, Tenma didn't move or flinch as so many girls had. "Fine." He barked. "I'm sorry…"

"Her name is Yakumo." Tenma said. "And tell her _what_ you're sorry for."

"I'm sorry Yakumo," he growled through his teeth, "For losing my temper with you."

"It's alright," Yakumo said and grabbed Tenma by the elbow. "Sis lets go."

Tenma dropped the whip and let her friends take her across the street where a crowd immediately surrounded the girls.

"Tenma!" A middle aged woman scolded. "What were you thinking?!"

"Look at poor Yakumo," a younger voice fussed. "She's still shaking."

"Look at Tenma's hand." A man said. "It's starting to welt up."

Harima took one last look at the girl that stood up to him and rode away.

**Later:**

Tenma walked into the house with Yakumo after they had gotten their shopping done. One of the women that had seen Tenma's injured hand bandaged her up, so now, her hand was wrapped tightly.

"Tenma." Yakumo said, looking at her sister, Tenma stopped and looked at her. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Tenma asked, confused and her pigtails swayed slightly.

"Don't you know who that was?" Yakumo asked. "He was the prince!"

"So what?" Tenma asked. "That's no excuse for behaving that way."

"But…You got hurt." The younger girl said grabbing her older sisters wrapped hand.

Tenma smiled and hugged her sister. "Yeah, but I'd do it again to protect you." Yakumo was silent, not knowing what to say now; she hugged her sister back tightly and looked downwards, still feeling guilty. "Hey," Tenma said cheerfully. "Let's get dinner started."

**Elsewhere:**

Harima punched the wall forcefully in anger. How dare that girl disrespect him?! Who was she and what was she thinking?

He slid down into his chair and took a deep breath, his hand still throbbing. He should have the girl arrested and her sister too. They caused a scene in front of the whole village! He was furious…but still…he couldn't believe how cute she was.

A/N: Well, here's my first School Rumble story. R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. second meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble

Tenma woke up and walked into the kitchen. She stretched and yawned softly and looked around, not seeing Yakumo but hearing coughing coming from the back.

"Yakumo?" Tenma called, walking towards the sound, finding her sister in her room, sitting in the bed and doubled over with coughs. "Yakumo! What's wrong?"

Yakumo didn't answer but sat up slowly, looking a little pale. "I'm okay." She wheezed.

"No your not!" Tenma scolded. "You stay in bed today and no arguing." It was times like this Tenma hated. She knew she couldn't afford the medical attention Yakumo needed. "You just take it easy." Tenma said gently and made her sister lay down. She covered her with a blanket and fluffed her pillows. "I'll take care of everything around here."

Yakumo didn't have the energy to argue so she lay in bed helplessly, watching as Tenma left the room to let her rest. She hated getting sick because she knew it made Tenma feel useless because they both knew they couldn't get what she needed and she knew Tenma wanted to take care of her, to get things back to the way they were when their parents were alive.

Tenma tried hard to make life as comfortable for Yakumo as she could, but they could barely afford food sometimes. Sometimes Tenma gave what little food they had to Yakumo and Iori and went to bed hungry. It wasn't healthy for her, but Yakumo was her little sister and she loved that cat.

She tried getting a job, but there weren't many people who wanted to hire a girl her age and they all seemed afraid that she'd be clumsy or mess something up, but she was seriously a good worker. She managed to pay her rent by doing odd jobs around town, but she never had a steady pay check.

Tenma walked outside and out back to the garden she and Yakumo owned to pick vegetables. The garden wasn't much, but it was all the two girls needed and it did save them a lot of money. Tenma kneeled over and started to carefully pick. Just enough to make a soup for Yakumo but she was careful not to ruin the land. As she carefully pulled carrots from the ground she saw a boot in front of her.

"Hey!" she scolded, "You're standing on my…" she looked up and saw the prince from yesterday. "Oh, it's you." She said and picked up the vegetables. "What do you want?"

"Look," she said following her, to the well that was behind her house. She washed her vegetables and he watched her. "I'm…s-so-sor…"

Tenma looked at him, getting a bucket of water to take back with her. "You're…sore?" she laughed "Not as much as I am, my hand is still…"

"That's not it." He interrupted. "I'm trying to apologize but I never do so I'm no good at it."

She stopped and looked up at him. He tried to look mean but she could tell he was sincere. "Okay," she said softly. "Would you like to come inside?" He nodded and followed her. "Have a seat." She said and set the vegetables on the counter and started searching for a knife.

"What are you doing?" Harima asked.

"Making soup." Tenma answered. "My sisters sick so she needs it."

"Here," he said, holding out a vial. "Give her this, its medicine."

She looked at him. "How did you know I needed this for Yakumo?"

"Well," he said looking at her. "Before I came here I asked someone about you and your sister, they told me your kid sister got sick a lot so I got you this."

"Thank you…" Tenma said and took it, unsure of what to say.

"I can bring you other things too, to help out."

"You don't have…"

"I know, but I want to." He looked at her; she still looked stunned from his words. "How about I cut those up and you give you sister the medicine."

Tenma smiled a little. "Okay, but be careful." She said and took the medicine with her to Yakumo's room.

"Sis, where'd you get that?" Yakumo asked tiredly when she saw the vial.

"From a friend." Tenma said, smiling. "Don't worry about it."

"What friend?" Yakumo asked, sitting up and taking the medicine as Tenma gave it to her. It was bitter tasting but she had no doubt it would work.

"He's in the kitchen now."

"You're in the kitchen alone with a man?!" Yakumo tried to get out of bed now but Tenma pushed her back down. "How do you know you can trust him?"

"Because he got the medicine for you himself and he hasn't touched me since he got here." Yakumo relaxed a little at her sisters words but was still unsure.

"Don't let him stay too long, okay Tenma?"

"Of course," Tenma said, tucking Yakumo back into bed. "He has to leave soon because I have to cook."

Yakumo sighed and closed her eyes, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she knew she had to rest now, if not for her sake then for Tenma's. She didn't want Tenma to worry about her. Tenma had enough to worry about.

"What are you doing?" Tenma asked, seeing Harima trying to figure out what he should do. She stifled a giggle and the somewhat cute and lost look on his face. "Don't you know how to chop a carrot?"

"I've never had to cook." He told her, embarrassed. "I've always had people to do it for me."

"Well, watch me." Tenma said, walking up to where he was and showing him how to cut. "Why don't you go get some firewood from outback, I need to heat up the stove."

Normally, he didn't take orders from anyone, but she was different, he wanted to help her for some reason. Before he could stop himself, he was headed outside to get the wood. It was already chopped; he picked up a few pieces and carried them inside so she could make the soup. "Is this enough?"

She turned her head to look at him. "That's plenty." She said took it to heat up the stove.

Harima watched her as she worked. The more he watched her the more and more he liked her. "I can bring you other things."

Tenma paused for a second and turned around. "What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Like the medicine your sister needs." He told her. "And more clothes."

Tenma looked down at her dress, one that was too big for her and blushed. She realized that of course she looked like she needed new clothes to him. He was the prince and was…Just Tenma. She was nothing special and she didn't intend to become his charity case…but when she thought about it…Yakumo did need the medicine, even now she didn't hear any coughs from the back and knew that Harima could afford the things she couldn't, the things her sister needed. "Um…I don't…" she stopped and thought, if Yakumo wasn't cared for properly, she could die. "S-sure…" She agreed. "But not for me…for my sister."

He looked confused, where this any other girl, she would be making a list of expensive things for herself but all she requested were the things her sick sister needed. She never ceased to amaze him and he wanted to know more about her. He snapped out of his thoughts when she asked for a medicine for her sister "I'll bring you some tomorrow." He wished he could do more for her, but he could tell she wouldn't let him.

As he left so that he wouldn't be in her way he thought of a way he could get Tenma to change her mind and accept things for herself. She deserved nice things just as much as Yakumo and he didn't know why, but he wanted to be the one to provide them for her.

A/N: Sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short, but I'll try to update faster…11th grade is such a pain!


	3. Indecent Preposal

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble

Tenma felt Yakumo's head and smiled. No fever. That medicine really worked, she felt so relieved.

Yakumo slowly woke up and stretched a little "Good morning sis." Yakumo said softly, "What are you doing awake at this hour? You usually sleep late."

Tenma rolled her eyes and looked at her younger sister. "Never mind that, how are you feeling?"

Yakumo sat up slowly. "Much better actually," she said softly "Thank you."

"Well, you should stay in bed for now." Tenma said and pulled the blankets up. "Not much needs to be done today, I can take care of it, stay here and I'll bring you…" there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Yakumo asked.

"I don't know." Tenma answered. "I'll get it." She left the room and let her sister relax while she answered the door and was surprised to see her same visitor from the day before yesterday. "Hello." She said and let him inside. It was then she noticed boxes in his arms "What is all this?"

"I told you I'd bring stuff for you and your sister."

"Not me…just my sister, I don't need anything." She argued and helped him set the boxes on the table "Whatever you got for me, take it back."

He looked at her, not sure if he heard her correctly. He opened a box and took out a hat with pink lave and silk flowers. "Try this on, there's a dress in here that goes with it and if it doesn't fit I'll send someone over to…"

"Did you not hear me?" she asked, he looked at her again. She was completely serious; she didn't want anything for herself, just her sister. "I don't need anything." She insisted.

She had to be joking! What girl wouldn't want this stuff? He saw girls standing outside of the window of the shops that sold the majority of what he purchased, staring through the windows at the merchandise longingly, they all wanted them, but here she was and she wouldn't even touch them.

He should be mad; if it were anyone else he would be enraged. He spent all morning shipping and guessing their sizes! But instead, he felt respect for the girl in front of him

"Even if you don't need this," he stated calmly, "you deserve them. You work hard, taking care of your sister and this house. You deserve something nice once in a while."

Tenma relaxed a little, she could hardly believe this was the same guy who tried to strike her and her sister with a whip on the street. "Fine," she said softly and took the hat. "Just don't make a habit of this."

Over the next few months, he constantly visited, he had met Yakumo in person and apologized to her and she accepted and openly welcomed him into their home, Most of the time he had gifts, despite Tenma's protests.

Tenma was uncomfortable accepting so much but she couldn't stop him when she saw how happy Yakumo seemed as she tried on the new clothes.

He started to bring more and more medical supplies which Tenma was grateful for. Yakumo insisted she was fine, and sometimes she was, she would get sick, then get better then get sick again, each time worse than the last.

Yakumo needed to rest a lot so Harima and Tenma had a lot of alone time, after they got used to it, they started to talk to each other more and more.

Tenma talked about her parents, friends and about how hard it was to take care of Yakumo. She wasn't complaining, not at all, she just never had anyone to talk about.

The prince talked about how he hated court life and, his first engagement to the "blonde brat" as he called her and how now his parents were pressuring him to try and find a bride.

Being with Tenma was nothing like being at home but it was enjoyable. She was fun to talk to and he felt comfortable around her and she kept him busy.

She told him she wasn't going to be the only one working while he stood there gawking so she taught him how to do things he had people to take care of for him, she had him help her with everything but laundry.

It was a sight to see, the feared prince doing a peasants housework.

"How's Yakumo?" Harima asked one day while Tenma was teaching him to weed a garden. He was filthy but he didn't mind, he liked being close to her and was glad to see she was wearing one of the hats he gave her to keep the sun off of her neck and shoulders.

"She seems okay, thanks to you, she needs to stay in bed though." Tenma said and pulled a stubborn weed as hard as she could without bring any damage. "If we didn't have medicine, I don't know where we would be."

"She's lucky to have you." He said and moved behind her when he noticed she was having trouble pulling one of the weeds. "Need some help?" he asked as she tugged and screamed as she tumbled backwards. The two of them fell to the ground and she landed on top of him.

He was stunned at first but then he started laughing, Tenma couldn't contain herself and started to laugh as well. "I'm sorry." She giggled and sat up. Harima sat up after her and watched her as she brushed the dirt off of her clothes and hands.

"Tenma?" he asked as she threw the weeds away before going to get potatoes.

"Yes?"

"We get along pretty well, don't we?"

Tenma thought about it as she dropped the potatoes into her basket, "I guess we do. It's nice having you around."

He moved closer to her and watched her as she worked, "Nice enough that you wouldn't mind having me around forever?"

She laughed softly. "If you want to come around here and do this every day, it's fine by me, you can take some of the workload off and do some heavy lifting."

"That's not what I meant." He said and moved closer to her.

"Oh, what did you mean?" she asked and brushed dirt from another potato.

"I want to ask you something, something serious." He said and knelt beside her.

"What?" she asked and reached for another before she felt him grab her left hand and take it between both of his. "What are you doing?"

"Tenma," he said softly, looking into her eyes, "Will you marry me?"

A/N: This is where I stop. The next chapter will come very, very soon, promise, as long as you all R&R


	4. Big Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble

"You asked her to what?" Itoko asked looking at her cousin. "The same girl whose sister you almost beat in public?" the more she tried to imagine the scene, the harder it was becoming not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" he snapped at her and she couldn't help it this time.

"It is," she laughed. "I can only imagine the look on this girls face… Besides," she said, becoming serious. "You couldn't marry her, you're from different worlds and no one would approve."

"Does that include you?"

Itoko shook her head slowly "No, it doesn't. I'm for whatever makes you happy, and keeps you from throwing things. But you know that no one would approve of this marriage unless it was absolutely necessary…I don't suppose you've gotten her pregnant, have you?"

His face burned at the mere thought of Tenma married to him and pregnant with his child. It was a nice thought, but she said no to his proposal, so it was also an impossible thought.

"While you're changing back to your normal color, go change clothes," Itoko said and reminded him that their friend would be here soon with his new fiancé for tea.

When he did finally get there, Kenji and Itoko were more than shocked. "Am I imagining things?" Itoko asked.

"If you're seeing Tristan with that Reyna, than no, you're not imagining things." Tristan and Reyna were both childhood friends of Kenji's and Reyna had told Tristan repeatedly that she wouldn't marry him.

"But how?" Itoko asked as they left their carriage and approached them.

Kenji didn't know how, but he definitely was going to find out. It may help him with his Tenma problem.

**Later:**

Kenji and Tristan caught up while Itoko and Reyna took a walk in the gardens. "There's something I haven't figured out."

"What's that?" Tristan asked as he watched Reyna open her parasol and leave with Itoko.

"How did you get Reyna?" He asked, it made no sense, he remembered the first time Tristan asked Reyna to be his bride, in front of their families and her face turned an impressive shade of red before she shook her head and ran to the safety of her older brothers' arms.

As the proposals kept coming, Reyna got a little braver with her rejections, the first time she wrote it in a letter, after that she squeaked a quiet "No thank you." But each time afterwards, her "No thank you"s became a little bit stronger and louder. The last time he asked her, she said a lot more than no, she reminded him of how many times he asked and how she always said no and told him to not ask her again, and Kenji reminded him of the very last time.

"I didn't ask her," Tristan asked. Kenji looked shocked, did that mean he… "I know what you're thinking," Tristan said interrupting his thoughts. "I didn't ask her father."

"Then what did you do?"

"I made sure we had plenty of time together before she rejected me again?" Kenji was still confused until Tristan laughed. "I sort of kidnapped her for a month."

"You what?"

"It worked, we got to know each other, that, and after being alone with me for a month, she was really in no position to say no this time."

"That doesn't seem…"

"I knew Reyna was in love with me, I just needed to help her realize it for herself."

"If only I could be as sure as you were." Kenji said, looking down and thinking of Tenma.

"Sounds like you're having girl troubles."

"Her name's Tenma." He then told Tristan about how he met Tenma, how he almost ran over her sister and she refused to move until he apologized to her. He talked about how for the first time in his life because of her, he apologized and had been at her house nearly every day afterwards despite the backbreaking tasks he never thought he'd ever do.

"It sounds like it's possible that she does like you, but it is a little soon to determine that…but if you're really serious about her…"

"I am." He said quickly

"Good, then here's how you take care of her _and_ her sister."

**Elsewhere:**

Yakumo woke up from her nap, her body felt heavy and her head felt fuzzy. "Tenma?" she asked softly when she heard the front door open.

Iori woke up and was suddenly on edge, he stood at the bedroom door and started hissing angrily.

"Iori!" Yakumo scolded then stumbled weakly out her bed and kneeling down by the kitten. "What are you so upset about?"

Boot clad feet stepped in front of Yakumo and she looked up. She had no time to scream as she and Iori were taken from their house

**Later:**

Tenma was walking home from Mikoto's. It was a short visit but she hated to be away from her sister when she wasn't feeling well.

She buried her nose in the bouquet of flowers that Mikoto had sent her home with after suggesting they would brighten up the house. She would put them beside Yakumo's bed; no doubt they would cheer her up.

After that was taken care of, she would make dinner and maybe tea if Yakumo felt up to it.

She wasn't far from her house when she saw that the front door was wide open. She dropped her flowers and ran right inside "Yakumo!" She screamed and could have sworn she heard footsteps, but they were too heavy to be her sisters.

She moved quietly but quickly to where she kept the pots and pans and grabbed an iron skillet, holding onto it with both hands as she moved around the small house "Hello?" she called nervously and stayed close to the walls.

She heard the footsteps again, this time, behind her; she turned and came face to face with a very tall and very muscular man, before he could say or do anything, she raised the skillet and hit him as hard as she could on the left side of his head and dropped her weapon as she ran, only to trip on her dress, strike her head on the floor, and knock herself unconscious.

**A/N: I know it's short but I think it adds a little suspense, R&R please**


End file.
